


Obsession

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Mentor-Student, Motherhood, Obsession, Silly, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-07
Updated: 2008-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, why DOES Luke read Heat Magazine? Episode tag for Day of the Clown, no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

Sarah sat at the kitchen table, working on an unusually dull article. She'd been at it all day, and at last it was almost done. She just hoped that she could get it done and dusted before…

Crash! The door flew open, and suddenly the kitchen seemed to be full of teenage boys. It was only Luke and Clyde, really, but they were making enough noise for a whole gang of adolescents, arguing about something, it sounded like. Sarah heard the sucking sound of the fridge opening.

'Doesn't your mother feed you, Clyde?' she asked, without looking up from her work.

'Aww, Sarah Jane!' Clyde protested.

'All right, all right,' she said. 'Anything from the top shelf. Don't spoil your tea.'

'I won't,' Clyde mumbled, through a mouthful of food.

'How was school?' Sarah asked, taking her reading glasses off and laying them on the table to look up at the boys.

'It was fine,' Luke shrugged. 'I made a fool of myself.'

'I can't believe you don't know who Jordan is!' Clyde said. 'You've been around for like a year, you must have seen pictures of her! She's always on telly!'

'Well, I've never seen her,' Luke said.

Clyde sighed theatrically. 'There are channels other than Discovery and News 24, you know,' he said.

'Why's this Jordan so special, anyway?' Luke asked.

Clyde looked sideways at Sarah, who raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

'She's… well… she's… I'll explain later, ok?' Clyde said.

Sarah smirked to herself.

'Anyway,' Clyde said, 'you need to learn more about celebrities.'

'Because celebrities are cool?' Luke said.

'Exactly. Here, you need to read this.'

He dug into his school bag and dragged out a tatty magazine.

'Heat?' Luke said.

'Heat?' Sarah repeated. 'Really, Clyde?'

'It's my mum's!' he said, defensively. 'I only brought it to read in detention.'

'You had detention?' said Sarah, mock-sternly.

'We both did!' Luke exclaimed, with a proud grin.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but decided to let this one go.

* * *

Later that evening, Sarah was curled up on the sofa watching the Crime and Investigation Network, while Luke sat beside her, his nose deep in Clyde's mum's copy of Heat. Every so often, he would exclaim, and tell her something from its pages.

'Lindsay Lohan's got a new haircut,' he mentioned.

'Mmm,' she said.

'Madonna and J-Lo wore the same dress! There was a terrible scandal!'

'Gosh.'

'David Duchovny's in rehab!'

'My, my.'

'Amy Winehouse has grown a second head, and they're recording a duet together before going on an international tour.'

Mmm.'

Luke rolled his eyes.

* * *

  
'I've created a monster!' Clyde said, banging his head on Sarah's kitchen table.

He and Sarah were drinking tea. Luke's tea was sitting there, getting cold. He was upstairs, with Mr Smith, looking for more celebrity gossip.

'I think it's sweet,' Sarah said. 'Annoying, but sweet. He'll be bored with it in a couple of weeks. It's just new and exciting right now.'

'It's worse than that,' Clyde said. 'He knows _everything_, about everyone! Every morning before class all the girls keep asking him what the latest gossip is!' He pulled a face. 'Sarah Jane, what if he gets more popular than me?' He grinned, to show that he was mostly joking.

'The student surpasses the master,' she said, wisely. 'Oh, don't worry, Obi Wan, I'm sure nobody can knock you off the top spot. He'll be back to quantum physics in no time.'

There was a loud clattering as Luke ran down the stairs.

'They've made a doll of Katy Perry!' he cried, delighted.

'In the meantime…' Sarah said.


End file.
